Dans une larme
by shinobu24
Summary: Song Fic "Dans une larme" de De Palmas. Une chanson qui me fait penser au couple Dean/Castiel. Ce manque d'assurance et cette peur de se livrer qu'on a pu tous connaitre. Premier essai pour moi d'écriture, dites moi ce que vous en pensez.


Song Fic : Dans une larme de De Palmas. Je trouve que ça colle bien à ce couple Dean/Castiel.

Dans une larme

Dean était assis emmitouflé dans le brouhaha du bar, confortablement effacé dans la pénombre. Castiel apparu derrière lui.

\- Je dois te parler Dean.

Son arrivée ne l'avait pas surpris. Il sentait bien depuis quelques temps que l'ange voulait l'affronter. Hors d'une chasse, hors de la présence des autres. Il s'était réfugié dans un bar en pensant que Castiel ne voudrait pas venir, pour ne pas être repéré. Mais finalement, il avait fait fi des inconnus et était venu le retrouver. Il ne bougea pas, attendant que Castiel lui déballe ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

\- Dean ...

\- Vas y. Crache ce que tu as à me dire. Il était fatigué de se cacher pour éviter les mots qui allaient être prononcés.

\- Dean, je pars. Je retourne au paradis… Castiel avait attendu une réaction du chasseur mais rien ne vint.

\- Je pars pour toujours. Je ne reviendrais pas. Dean s'était attendu à être remué par ce que Castiel allait lui annoncer. Encore une fin du monde, une attaque ciblée contre eux, les anges, les démons, tout mais pas ça. Il fut assommé par le choc de l'annonce, il resta sans voix en essayant de comprendre. Puis il reprit contenance en sentant Castiel s'éloigner de lui.

\- Quoi ? Cas' ?! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Il s'était retourné pour voir Castiel, lequel était dos à lui. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça et à un état de fait aussi catégorique. Pourquoi n'en discutait il pas avec lui ? C'est les anges, ils nous préparent encore quelque chose ? Ne voyant pas Castiel réagir, Dean l'attrapa par le bras « Eh mec ! ».

Castiel se retourna violemment en lui attrapant le bras et se rapprocha en colère du visage de Dean ce qui le fit tanguer sur son tabouret.

\- Non ce n'est pas les anges Dean, c'est toi. Ils se fixaient intensément. Leurs regards s'affrontant. On pouvait lire dans le regard de Castiel une colère sourde alors que celui de Dean n'était qu'incompréhension.

\- Moi... mais quoi moi ?

\- Toi qui est là, à te morfondre. A penser à tes futurs batailles. Tu fais ta vie, tu planifies les attaques, tu t'entoures de tes amis chasseurs. Et avec une chance insolente, un jour on t'envoie un ange. Un ange sensé veiller sur toi. Et tu découvres ses pouvoirs, ses capacités, que tu vas pouvoir utiliser pour lutter contre le mal. Son débit était rapide, Dean sentait que Castiel tentait de se contenir au mieux.

Castiel avait lâché le bras de Dean. Il s'était assis face à lui. Une lassitude pouvait se lire sur son visage maintenant.

\- Mais Cas' on t'a pas forcé. Tu étais d'accord pour nous aider. Il le regardait sans comprendre où il voulait en venir. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de les avoir aider. S'il n'avait pas voulu, il ne l'aurait pas fait. Et pourquoi d'abord, il n'aurait pas voulu les aider à combattre toutes ces créatures ?

\- Bien sûr Dean, que j'étais d'accord pour vous aider. J'en ai été flatté même ! M'allier aux frères Winchester, être lié à leur légende. Pouvoir connaitre des humains. Mais tu ne m'as jamais accepté Dean. C'est pourquoi je pars.

\- Arrête Cas', comment ça je ne t'ai jamais accepté, tu fais parti de la famille. On se protège mutuellement. Castiel le coupa.

\- Non Dean. Tu m'utilises, pour ma force de destruction, pour ma capacité de guérison et tu me supportes dans ton entourage. Tu m'appelles quand vous êtes en difficultés, quand vous avez besoin d'un sort, quand vous êtes blessés mais ça s'arrête là.

\- C'est pas vrai Cas', mais qu'est ce que tu me fais ? Tu mens, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas la vérité. Tu veux quoi, qu'on passe nos journées à te faire des accolades pour te remercier, qu'on dresse un autel à ta gloire ! Dean était abasourdi par ce qu'il entendait. Pourquoi Castiel lui sortait tout ça. Il lui avait déjà dit qu'il serait toujours là au besoin.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être face à un bébé en trench-coat.

\- Bien Dean, dis moi quand j'ai été créé ? Castiel le regardait sérieusement.

\- Il y a longtemps… Comment tu veux que je sache ?! Mais quoi c'est vrai, ton âge se compte en millier d'années comment retenir ça ?

\- Bien alors raconte moi une anecdote me concernant… avant que je vous rencontre toi et ton frère.

\- Facile. En commençant à chercher il se rendit compte qu'aucun souvenirs ne lui revenait. Il connaissait Castiel depuis cinq ans, il savait tout ce qu'il avait fait pour eux. Mais à ce moment il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait rien de lui.

\- Oui c'est ce que je te dis Dean. Tu ne t'es jamais intéressé à moi. Tu m'as utilisé et j'étais consentant pour ça. Mais tu n'as jamais fais un pas vers moi, tu n'as pas cherché à me connaître.

\- Tu avais besoin que je te prenne la main. Les liens se créent naturellement entre les gens. Tu pouvais me parler toi aussi. Il élevait la voix se sentant pris au dépourvu par cette conversation, il se sentait injustement accusé par Castiel.

\- Mais je t'ai parlé Dean, depuis que je suis prés de toi. Je me suis livré entièrement à toi. Mais je n'ai eu en retour que moqueries, condescendance, colère et inattention de ta part.

\- Tu ne peux pas nier que tes actes ne sont pas toujours adaptés et que tu as fait aussi beaucoup de conneries, bougonna Dean.

\- Non bien sûr. Mais je suis un ange, je ne suis pas un humain. J'ai vu les hommes évoluer mais je n'avais jamais interagis avec eux. Tu peux comprendre que c'est déroutant pour moi de composer avec des êtres qui ont des sentiments alors que je suis étranger à ça. Et ce que j'ai pu faire de bien est effacé par mes inaptitudes relationnelles ?

Dean ne voyait pas comment se défendre. Castiel avait raison. Il s'était servi de lui dans leurs différentes batailles, il avait du quelques fois rattraper les erreurs qu'il avait pu faire. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui expliquer pourquoi il ne s'était pas rapproché de lui, pourquoi il avait évité de se retrouver trop proche de lui hors des combats. Il se protéger, il l'avait toujours fait pour pouvoir survivre et faire face à toutes les horreurs de sa vie. Il feignait l'indifférence face aux morts, la luxure face aux filles qu'il levait, l'humour face à son frère qui menaçait toujours de chavirer. Il avait l'impression de toujours jouer un rôle et il emmurait ses véritables sentiments pour pouvoir les contrôler et avancer en évitant d'être blessé. Et lui, il l'avait fui, pas dès le début mais rapidement. Castiel l'avait surpris souvent dans sa façon de se préoccuper de lui. Il savait ce qu'il lui devait, que ce soit pour l'avoir sauvé des centaines de fois, d'avoir été là pour le soutenir quand il se retrouvait seul. Mais il avait tellement peur qu'il puisse comprendre ses véritables sentiments, qu'il puisse lire en lui, qu'il avait fini par l'éviter.

\- Je peux faire un effort Cas'. Il lui lançait un regard suppliant. Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre pour le convaincre de rester avec eux, avec lui.

\- Tu ne te rends même pas compte que tu es capable de me blesser avec des mots Dean. Tu ferais un effort pour t'intéresser à moi ? Dean s'aperçu que son regard se voilait. Il avait penché la tête de côté comme il faisait toujours quand il ne comprenait pas quelque chose. Il était triste ?

\- Non ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire Cas'. Et comment je peux te blesser si tu n'as pas de sentiments ? Castiel sourit.

\- C'est grâce à toi. J'ai appris de tes comportements humains et de te côtoyer m'a permis de m'attacher à vous et de développer des sentiments. Ce que je souhaitais seulement que tu me parles de tout et de rien, et que tu cherches à me connaitre.

Castiel se leva, il ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose mais se ravisa. Il avança d'un pas pour se rapprocher de Dean. Je promets de vous surveiller d'en haut et de tenter de vous aider si vous êtes en danger. Un autre pas et il dépassa Dean. Celui ci l'attrapa par le poignet. Dean se retrouvait dos à Castiel qui s'était retourner pour observer la main de Dean enserrer son poignet.

\- As tu vu la création du monde, les poussières d'étoiles se combinant et renaissant ? As tu déjà traversé l'Univers ? sa voix semblait se débattre pour pouvoir sortir de sa gorge.

Dean ne lâchait pas son poignet. Castiel sentait le désespoir dans cette attache.

\- Je peux changer Cas'. Je peux le faire, tu vois. Je peux m'intéresser à toi. Tandis qu'il se retournait vers l'ange, une larme glissa sur sa joue. Dans une larme, l'amertume, il se savait incapable d'aimer sans faire souffrir et sans souffrir. Il savait que s'il commençait à parler avec Castiel, il allait encore plus s'attacher à lui si c'était possible. Et Castiel s'en rendrait compte, et tout serait fichu. Il avait pensé que Castiel allait partir s'il se rendait compte de son faible pour lui mais aujourd'hui c'était sa distance qui le faisait s'éloigner de lui.

\- Je veux que tu t'ouvres à moi Dean. Je suis ton ange gardien, je ne veux pas te faire de mal.

\- Je ne sais plus comment on fait Cas'. Il y a tellement longtemps que je suis enfermé.

\- On a le temps Dean. Il aimait entendre son prénom dans la bouche de l'ange. Il avait l'impression d'être proche de lui, d'être bercé par sa voix. Ce sentiment qui le bouleversait, comment il pouvait l'expliquer, tout cet amour qui le renversait, il ne savait pas l'exprimer. Il ne savait pas et il ne pouvait pas. Castiel était un ange, lui un humain. Il savait bien que la distinction du mal et du bien manquait de subtilité, que Castiel avait commis des actes graves, mais il restait un ange.

Castiel se rassit face à Dean pour l'écouter. Dean avait la tête basse, il n'osait pas rencontrer le regard de Castiel.

\- Dean, tu veux me parler de ce qui ne va pas ?

\- C'est moi qui suis sensé te poser des questions et tu t'inquiète de mes états d'âme ? répondit il avec un rire triste.

\- Bien sûr Dean. Je suis ton ange gardien. Même si je ne comprends pas toujours ton comportement, je veux prendre soin de toi. Castiel lui parlait toujours avec ce ton rassurant. Il culpabilisait encore plus à entendre ces mots aussi compatissants.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça, Cas' ?

\- Que je veux prendre soin de toi ?

\- Oui

\- Parce que c'est la vérité.

\- Non je veux dire… est ce que ça se limite à ta mission ?… est ce que tu … aimes rester avec moi, avec Sam et moi ? se reprit-il. Il avait envie d'y croire, il voulait bien l'écouter.

\- Au début c'était ma mission, mais tu m'as ouvert les yeux sur les manigances des anges. Tu m'as appris la liberté, ce qui est un cadeau inestimable.

\- Et ce qui t'as poussé à dérailler et à ramener les Léviathans ! Il secoua la tête. Tu vois ce que je provoque.

\- Ce n'était pas à cause de la liberté mais à cause de ma naïveté, de mon orgueil. Ne pense pas que tout ce qui arrive de mauvais est de ta faute Dean. Moi aussi j'ai mon libre arbitre maintenant, tu as tenté de me résonner mais j'étais tellement convaincu de mon importance. Ce que je retiendrais c'est que je t'ai pris pour modèle pour pouvoir m'adapter à votre vie et tu m'as permis de connaître les humains et de mieux comprendre les émotions.

Il avait envi de lui dire que de ce côté là c'était pas encore gagné.

\- Je comprends maintenant la culpabilité, la tristesse, le désarroi, mais aussi la joie, l'humour, la fierté et l'amour.

\- Pour l'humour je suis pas convaincu encore. Il lui fit un léger sourire en coin.

Dean regarda Castiel dans les yeux, Castiel comprit son questionnement.

\- Je t'ai vu interagir avec tes amis et ton frère. Vous êtes prêt l'un et l'autre à vous sacrifier pour vous sauver. Ça vous a créé de nombreux problèmes mais c'est une force incommensurable.

Il devait lui parler, maintenant. Lui dire, pour lui faire comprendre l'importance qu'il avait pour lui.

\- Oui l'amour peux tout balayer c'est puissant et dévastateur, comme il peut être doux et tranquille. Il baissa la voix. Je me moque de l'amour car j'ai l'impression que si je me laisse submerger je ne pourrais pas me relever. Il se surprenait à parler à demi mots de ses sentiments même si il avait l'impression de tout dévoiler. Dean évitait toujours le regard de Castiel. Son corps commençait à se détendre. Il avait fait le plus dur, commencé à parler à Castiel.

\- Mais l'amour est sensé te rendre plus fort.

\- Oui, si il est partagé. Mais rien n'est plus douloureux qu'un amour à sens unique. Il se mit à rire. J'ai l'impression que mon frère détint sur moi !

\- Pourquoi dis tu ça ? Castiel fronçait les sourcils. Comment Sam aurait fait ? Et tu n'as pas de trace à ce que je vois. Dean lui fit un vrai sourire, plein de tendresse, un de ces sourire qui dit c'est pour ça que je t'aime.

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Il n'était pas désagréable, ils repensaient à ce qu'il venait de se confier. Au bout d'un moment, Dean fini par demander à l'ange.

\- Tu es capable d'aimer Cas' ?

\- J'aime toutes les créatures de Dieu.

\- Non je veux dire… ça c'est un peu ton réglage de base. Peux tu ressentir le sentiment amoureux ?

\- Je ne sais pas Dean, je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Je sens par exemple que je suis lié à toi depuis que je t'ai sauvé des Enfers.

\- Oui donc en fait tu ne sais pas ce qu'est l'amour pour un être en particulier.

\- Si bien sûr. Je t'aime Dean.

Dean se sentit rougir, un raté dans les battements de son cœur. Il lui avait déjà dit qu'ils étaient liés de façon particulière mais là ils parlaient d'amour. Même si Cas' ne savait peut être pas vraiment ce que c'était. Il n'était peut être qu'Amour ce qui l'empêchait de distinguer ce sentiment du reste.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama t il en écarquillant les yeux et se redressant légèrement. Il sentit son ventre se tordre.

\- Oui je pense que ce que je ressens pour toi est de l'amour, un attachement si fort que j'ai besoin d'être près de toi, j'ai plaisir à entendre tes histoires. Je veille sur toi et je m'inquiète si je ne te ressens plus. Mon cœur est plus léger quand je te sais en sécurité et heureux.

Dean n'avait pas quitté Castiel des yeux durant cette tirade. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Son ange lui faisait une déclaration d'amour le plus naturellement du monde sans comprendre les répercussions et le sens que ça avait sur lui.

\- Je pense que c'est de l'amour Dean. Non ?

Il ne lui répondit pas. Il se pencha en avant pour traverser la table et plaqua ses lèvres sur la bouche de Castiel.

Il n'avait pas réfléchit. Ce qu'il venait d'entendre l'avait transporté et il avait agit sous le coup de l'émotion. En sentant les lèvres de Castiel contre les siennes, il eu l'impression de perdre son souffle. Au bout de quelques secondes Castiel commença à répondre à son baiser. Il ne voulait plus quitter cette douceur. Il avança sa langue pour caresser les lèvres de Castiel, celles-ci s'écartèrent pour laisser glisser la langue du chasseur entre elles. Dean avait l'impression d'avoir arrêté de réfléchir, il ne faisait que ressentir la douceur mais aussi les caresses, le goût, la chaleur.

Il fini par mettre fin au baiser pour pouvoir reprendre son souffle. Il ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer mais il s'en fichait à cet instant.

\- Dois-je comprendre que tu m'aimes aussi Dean ?

\- … Je suis désolé Cas'. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de le dire, je le ressens.

\- Je tiens à toi Cas' mais il y a des choses que je ne sais pas exprimer.

\- Je trouve que tu es plutôt clair. Même si tu n'as rien dit, tes gestes parlent pour toi. Est ce que c'est pour ça que tu m'évitais Dean ?

\- Pour quelqu'un qui n'y connaît pas grand chose en sentiments je te trouve plutôt perspicace. Est ce que maintenant tu vas rester avec nous ? sa voix trahissait une angoisse.

Castiel lui fit un sourire.

\- Je me sens accepté maintenant Dean, je ne pourrais plus vous quitter.


End file.
